


Aoshima

by olgap_k



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, how many times can i say i'm sorry, picture prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para desestresarse, previo a una sesión de grabación para el nuevo álbum, Kyo viaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoshima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

La preparación para el nuevo álbum era un trabajo pesado, al grado en que por indicaciones de Kaoru se tomaron un fin de semana libre; la misión era despejarse de tantas letras y composiciones, de la presencia constrictiva de los otros que les llevaba a sentirse claustrofóbicos. Una forma de garantizar que a la hora de grabar, cuando cada uno de ellos estuviese trabajando su instrumento, o en su caso su voz, lo haría sin estrés y cansancio, sin sentirse obligado porque un contrato con una discográfica se lo dictaba.

Liberar tantas emociones negativas de las que almacenaba, sin terminar explotando en el proceso era lo que convertía sus letras en arte.

Seguía pensando que la gente que se identificaba con éstas requería de algún tipo de apoyo psicológico; él no estaba bien, gradualmente el golpe de la realidad dándole repetitivamente, fue menguándole la voluntad, y era sólo un eco de quien fue en una ocasión. Podía sonreír, permitirse el recibimiento de miles de desconocidos gritando por él y aplaudiéndole, mientras se desgarraba un fragmento del alma y lo dejaba en ese escenario. Estaba repartido entre tantas presentaciones, canciones y poemas que vivía sintiéndose ligero.

La tristeza se le había extinto en el cuerpo, prefería más experimentar ese estado constante de cansancio que ni dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas era capaz de sacudirle.

El mundo entero conocía lo mucho que disfrutaba apoyarse en cualquier sitio, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Tal vez estaba en la fase en la que dormir era la única medicina a su depresión, o quizás estaba clavado tan hondo en ésta que ya no tenía salido y el drenado de su energía significaba que su final sería así.

Un cascarón sin vida.

Y Tokio era demasiado para él, las luces de neón que brillaban por las noches, titilando de forma hipnótica no ayudaban con la estética que él buscaba. El transitar de las personas, el bullicio, conversaciones entrelazadas que carecían de sentido, y tiempo que se desvanecía a cada paso que daba por el mundo.

Tokio no era para él en esos días de descanso.

En la última reunión que tuvieron antes del descanso conseguido por el líder, esperó hasta que concluyera ésta y se acercó a Kaoru, quien sostenía unos documentos en la mano y escuchaba a un entusiasmado Shinya que le contaba de una reunión que tuvo con Yoshiki y no cabía en sí mismo del entusiasmo.

Kaoru, siempre estoico y serio, mostraba una leve sonrisa.

También se permitió una, fugaz.

Toshiya le observaba de reojo del otro lado de la habitación, intercambiaba palabras con Die, quien también le miró y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, como aquellas que sólo él era capaz de dibujar en su rostro, antes de regresar su atención al bajista y continuar explicando lo que fuese que estuviese diciendo.

Ese ruido de voces no le molestaba, el problema era el resto de Tokio.

Cuando Kaoru se giró a él, tras concluir su plática con Shinya, fue lo más breve que pudo, porque distinguía cansancio en los ojos oscuros del guitarrista y porque tenía prisa.

—Voy a viajar a Aoshima —no dijo más, sólo esperó el asentimiento del líder y se marchó sin despedirse de los demás.

* * *

Aoshima era conocida como la isla de los gatos, y Kyo disfrutaba de esos animales; durante mucho tiempo tuvo uno como mascota. Lo consideraba más sencillo que tener un perro, pese a los caprichos y actitudes de estos animales, no exigían tanto afecto y de esa forma no se sentía presionado a hacer algo que no le saldría natural.

Estaba en una especie de puerto, recorriéndolo y regocijándose con el viento fresco, el aroma a salitre y el maullido de varios de esos animales dejándose escuchar, junto con el ruido de las olas golpeando unas con otras y deshaciéndose en la costa.

El despejado cielo azul, el ambiente de tranquilidad y la compañía que no pedía nada de él, sobre todo no su atención, relajaban su mente siempre turbulenta. Los pensamientos autodestructivos, o aquellos que pese a todo le gritaban que seguía sin ser suficiente, guardaban silencio, espectadores del maravilloso paisaje.

El cansancio disminuía al grado en que podía pasar varias horas dibujando en un cuaderno, o escribiendo pensamientos dispersos que tomaban forma repentina y no quería perder. Su pecho se sentía ligero y su mente no le reprochaba nada.

Continuó caminando y llegó a una especie de parque donde buscó una banca para dejarse caer.

Se acomodó sobre ésta, acurrucándose porque era pequeña.

Tenía sueño, pero no era debido a su cansancio constante, era porque estaba en exceso relajado y era seguro que, si cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a los placeres del sueño, después de muchos años, tendría un sueño reparador, en vez de aquellas muchas siestas que terminaban simplemente agotándole.

No soñó nada, y mientras dormía un par de gatos de la isla fue acercándose y hallaron una fuente de calor cómoda en el cuerpo disponible de Kyo. Uno de ellos incluso sobó con sus patas a Kyo, amasando su costado, para acomodarse mejor.

Dos gatos se convirtieron en tres, cuatro, y terminaron siendo siete gatos adultos acomodados en la banca y sobre Kyo, maullando, pero eran maullidos suaves, soñolientos y entrecortados debido a que estaban entre el sueño y la realidad.

Kyo roncó un par de veces, pero no se despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, dos horas después, descansado y sin ningún pendiente o preocupación, se movió con cuidado, descubriendo que no dormía solo y que le rodeaban felinos que también estaban recuperándose de tanto vagabundear en la isla.

Acarició la cabeza de uno que estaba sobre él y lo movió con cuidado, acomodándolo sobre su regazo.

El cielo estaba pintado de colores cálidos, el rojo, anaranjado y amarillo creando un paisaje hermoso, el cielo parecía estarse dando un chapuzón en el mar, y las nubes blancas parecían algodones pegados en el cielo.

Se sentía en paz y tranquilidad, como no ocurría a menudo.

* * *


End file.
